emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8543 (23rd July 2019)
Plot Nate looks forward to spending the day alone with Moira on the farm whilst Pete is at the cattle auction. Cain tries to persuade Moira to take the day off so they can spend time with Kyle and Isaac but Moira is too busy with work. Amy fills Eric in on her plans to pursue a residence order for Kyle as Nate reckons Cain and Moira might split up soon. At the factory, Jai and Laurel prepare to tell Rishi about their relationship but Laurel sees how stressed Rishi is so decides to hold off for now. Once Jai and Laurel leave the office, Rishi and Manpreet worry about the factory finances. Bernice, Jimmy and Debbie meet to discuss the murder mystery event to raise money for the children's ward. After learning Kim will be back from Dubai today, Jamie tells Andrea its time to step up their plan. Dawn tries to return the money Robert paid her for entrapping Lee but Robert refuses to take it back. Laurel informs Doug that she and Jai are together. Eric suggests to Amy that she talks to Zak as he's still Kyle's legal guardian but Amy doesn't want to bother him so soon after Lisa's death. Bernice decides to throw a Wild West themed murder mystery event. Nate finds Moira in the farmhouse kitchen. He questions if Cain is messing her about again then places her hands on her upper arm. Moira removes Nate's hands from her arm then orders him to muck out the barns. After Nate finishes mucking out, he offers to help Moira move the hay bales. Priya fills Andrea in on her therapy session and explains she's going to tell Jai and Rishi about her eating disorder today. At the factory, a desperate Rishi calls around suppliers but they're all refusing to deliver until their invoices have been paid. At that moment, Rishi receives texts from both Jai and Priya asking to talk urgently which leads Rishi to conclude his children have rumbled him. As Nate is helping Moira move hay bales, he removes his top. Billy bumps into Dawn in the café and they get talking about Lucas. As Jai tries to tell Rishi, Manpreet and Priya about his relationship with Laurel, Rishi blurts out that the factory is on the verge of ruin. Bernice excitedly plans the Murder Mystery event. Once they've finished moving the hay bales, Moira asks Nate what he's after. Nate steps towards Moira and kisses her. Cast Regular cast *Nate Robinson - Jurell Carter *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Isaac Dingle - Bobby Dunsmuir (uncredited) *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Amy Wyatt - Natalie Ann Jamieson *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Billy Fletcher - Jay Kontzle *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Manpreet Sharma - Rebecca Sarker *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Andrea Tate - Anna Nightingale *Millie Tate - Willow Bell *Jamie Tate - Alexander Lincoln *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Dawn Taylor - Olivia Bromley *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell Guest cast None Locations *Butlers Farm - Kitchen, yard and barn *David's Shop - Exterior *Sharma & Sharma - Staff room and office *Café Main Street - Interior *Home Farm - Entrance way and kitchen *Apartment One, Mill Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Pirate Ship *Mulberry Cottage - Back garden *The Woolpack - Bar Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes